One Mans' Logic
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise encounters a Vulcan freighter with a most unusual crew. While entertaining the ships' captain, Archer learns a dark secret about Vulcan and something about T'Pol.


ENTERPRISE  
"ONE MANS' LOGIC . . ."  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
The Enterprise encounters a Vulcan freighter with a most unusual crew. While entertaining the ships' captain, Archer learns a dark secret about Vulcan; and something about T'Pol.  
  
ONE   
  
Captain Archer was in engineering listening to Trips' explanation of his upgrades to their warp drive. According to Trip, it wouldn't increase their speed, but it would make their engines more efficient. Star Fleet had requested a report on the upgrades and they wanted Captains Archers' opinion on them.  
  
"I've also added two more plasma injectors on both nacelles," said Trip. "It should reduce the amount of time it takes to increase our speed at warp speed. I know the time is virtually negligible right now, but it should save on the stress on the engines."  
  
"Sounds good," said Archer. "With less stress on the engines, we won't have to put in for routine maintenance as much. We'll be able to spend more time exploring."  
  
"That's what I was thinking," said Trip. "By the way, I understand Malcolm took the day off finally."  
  
"Yes," said Archer. "I think if I let him, he'd sleep in the torpedo bay. I was really surprised when he asked for the day off. Considering how hard he's been working lately, I figured he had earned it."  
  
"Who's taking his place at tactical?" asked Trip.  
  
"Ensign Jeremy Steiner," said Archer. "Malcolm says he's been asking for more responsibility. I thought it would be good experience for him."  
  
"I haven't spent much time with Steiner," said Trip. "How's he working out?"  
  
"T'Pol says his work so far has been 'adequate'", said Archer.  
  
"That's high praise from a Vulcan," said Trip, smiling.  
  
"Especially T'Pol," said Archer. "Most of her evaluations of the crew under her command are evaluations that read improvement needed or not up to applicable requirements and such. Saying he's 'adequate' is saying a lot."  
  
"Archer to the bridge," said T'Pol over the ships' intercom.  
  
"On my way," responded Archer.  
  
"Well, duty calls," said Archer.  
  
He left engineering and took the turbolift to the bridge. As he entered the bridge, he glanced over at the tactical station. Steiner was busy at the station and didn't even glance up when Archer moved to his chair.  
  
"What's up, T'Pol?" he asked.  
  
"We've detected a ship," responded the Vulcan. "It's moving at warp three and has altered course to intercept us."  
  
"Any identification on who it is?" asked Archer, his brow furrowing.  
  
"Not yet," said T'Pol. "We are still too far away to make an accurate determination."  
  
"Well," said Archer, "if they altered course to intercept us, I'd say they might want to chat. What do you think?"  
  
"There are many possible scenarios," said T'Pol. "Without more information, any hypothesis would be premature."  
  
"Of course," said Archer, smiling.  
  
T'Pol always had to be so formal. He wished just once she'd say something like, "I really don't know", or "that's possible". But with her it was always not enough data to formulate an hypothesis or something as equally complicated.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather," said Archer, "alter course for the alien ship."  
  
"Captain," said T'Pol, "I would suggest we go to yellow alert. Since we do not know who they are, we cannot be sure of their intentions."  
  
"I concur, sir," said Steiner. "With respect."  
  
"Okay," said Archer, impressed with Steiners' boldness. "Let's go to yellow alert. But I'm counting on them being friendly. If they're only traveling at warp three, I don't think they'd be trying to start a fight with a ship that can travel at warp five."  
  
"Course laid in, sir," said Mayweather.  
  
"Time to intercept?" asked Archer.  
  
"About seven minutes," said Mayweather. "They haven't altered their course or speed, sir."  
  
"Fine," said Archer. "When we're within range, drop out of warp. Hoshi, stand by on the universal translator. We're probably going to need it."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.  
  
When the two ships reached each other, both dropped out of warp. They came to rest in space only a few hundred meters from each other. Steiner ran the configuration of the ship through the Enterprises' ship identification banks.  
  
"I've got it, sir," he said finally. "It's a class two freighter, Captain. According to our records, it's a Vulcan ship."  
  
T'Pol raised one eyebrow.  
  
"A Vulcan ship?" asked Archer. "I wasn't aware of any Vulcan ships in this area. T'Pol, are you aware of any Vulcan ships in this area?"  
  
"No, sir, I am not," asked Archer.  
  
"Open hailing frequencies, Ensign," said Archer.  
  
Hoshi began to open the hailing frequencies when she saw a light flashing on her panel.  
  
"Captain," she said, "they're hailing us."  
  
"On speakers," said Archer.  
  
"Greetings," came the voice over the speakers. "This is the captain of the Vulcan freighter Shinnota. We mean you no harm. Please identify yourself."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Archer saw T'Pol stiffen slightly. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn a look of recognition crossed her face for just a moment. It was gone almost instantly, and Archer considered that he might have imagined it.  
  
"This is Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth ship, Enterprise," said Archer. "We were unaware of any Vulcan ships in this area, Captain."  
  
"Ah, an Earth ship," said the Vulcan captain. "We had heard that you humans had developed a ship capable of traveling at warp five. I would appreciate a chance to see your ship, Captain Archer. If you will permit me to come aboard."  
  
"Certainly, Captain," said Archer, trepidation filling the pit of his stomach. "I'll notify our shuttle bay to prepare to receive your shuttle."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," responded the Vulcan captain. "Thank you very much. We should be aboard your ship in a few moments."  
  
"Seems kind of friendly for a Vulcan," said Mayweather. As an after thought, he glanced over at T'Pol. She didn't seem to react to his statement.  
  
Archer wasn't looking forward to greeting the Vulcan captain. The last Vulcan captain he had entertained aboard the Enterprise had been less cordial than even most Vulcans. He had even been a bit insulting. But Archer didn't want it getting back to Star Fleet Command that he had insulted the Vulcans, even if he didn't care for them much. He decided to make the tour a quick one, then be on his way.  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, "perhaps you would like to greet our guest and show him to the bridge."  
  
"I do not think so, Captain," said T'Pol. "I would prefer not to have contact with them, if you don't mind."  
  
Her behavior puzzled Archer. He had assumed she would be eager to see other Vulcans on the ship, if even for a short time. She was acting as if wanted nothing to do with them.  
  
"Well, Sub-Commander," responded Archer, "he may have questions about the science station. You're the best qualified to answer those questions. I'm afraid you'll have to have some contact with them."  
  
"Captain, it would not be . . . " began T'Pol.  
  
"T'Pol," said Archer, moving over to the science station, "is there something you want to tell me about this ship? Is it a threat to the Enterprise?"  
  
"No, sir," said T'Pol, "I do not believe the Shinnota is a threat to this ship. But it would be best if I remained in my quarters while they are aboard."  
  
"No," said Archer. "I'm not going to have my crew hiding in their quarters every time they get uncomfortable about meeting new people. You once told me you were trained to deal with offensive situations. Well, Sub-Commander, I suggest you deal with it."  
  
"Yes, sir," said T'Pol.  
  
"I'll greet the captain myself," said Archer. "You have the bridge."  
  
Archer took the turbolift to the shuttle bay wondering about the odd behavior of his science officer.  
  
TWO  
  
Archer went to the shuttle bay and waited for the Vulcan captain to arrive. Trip was already there making the necessary preparations to receive the shuttle. He didn't seem very pleased.  
  
"Are you sure we gotta do this, Cap'n?" asked Trip. "Remember the last time we had a Vulcan cap'n on board? I swear he went out of his way to insult us."  
  
"Maybe so," said Archer, "but we have to be cordial. The Vulcans are the only ones we're really on good terms with. If you can call it good terms. Star Fleet doesn't want to upset them any more than necessary. If a Vulcan captain wants a tour of the ship, we give him a quick tour. Then get him off as quickly as possible. I don't like it any better than you do."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Trip. "But if you don't mind, I think I'll skip dinner this time. I ain't in the mood to be told how immature I am and how I should be playin' in my own yard instead of looking somewhere else. Those Vulcans can be down right infuriating."  
  
"I know," said Archer. "When they get here just smile and be cordial. The sooner we get this over with the better."  
  
They waited patiently as the shuttle from the Shinnota to arrive. Archer watched through one of the windows as the shuttle exited the ship and made its' way to the Enterprise. It looked like any other Vulcan shuttle to him.  
  
Still, he wondered about T'Pols' reaction to the ship. She had said it would be better if she didn't have any contact with them. Archer wondered if it was because she had agreed to serve aboard a human ship. Maybe that was some cause for T'Pol to be considered an outcast among her people.  
  
Archer dismissed that idea. She had said nothing about it and the last captain they had entertained hadn't mentioned it. He had been less than polite to T'Pol, but that could be normal for Vulcans. Archer wasn't very familiar with Vulcan society and had no idea why T'Pol would want to avoid other Vulcans.  
  
The shuttle neared the Enterprise. When it was in position, Trip lowered the retrieval arm and secured it snugly to the shuttle. He checked the instruments one last time.  
  
"We're ready, sir," said Trip.  
  
"Archer to Shinnota shuttle," said Archer over the radio. "We have you secured and are preparing to retrieve you into the shuttle bay."  
  
"Excellent, Captain," said the Vulcan captain. "Most efficient, Captain Archer, most efficient. We are ready to be retrieved."  
  
"Are you sure they're Vulcans?" asked Trip, a perplexed look on his face. "He actually complimented us. That ain't like any Vulcans I ever met."  
  
"Me either," said Archer. "Bring them aboard, Mr. Tucker."  
  
Trip began the sequence that would retrieve the shuttle into the shuttle bay. The knot in Archers' stomach tightened, but it wasn't out of anxiety about greeting the Vulcan captain. He wasn't sure what it was from. He only knew that this promised to be a different type of visit from what he was accustomed.  
  
Trip was right about one thing. Vulcans almost never gave compliments. The times in his life he had heard a Vulcan compliment ANYONE, he could count on one hand. And he had never heard a Vulcan compliment a human. He couldn't tell if the Vulcan captain was being sarcastic or insulting. He was pretty sure it was one or the other.  
  
They retrieved the shuttle and Trip set to releasing the retrieval arm. Through the cockpit window Archer could see several figures. There would obviously be the Vulcan captain. And there was probably a shuttle pilot. Archer saw at least two other figures and decided they were most likely the first officer and possible the chief engineer.  
  
Four Vulcans were on his ship. Four people with their "humans are such children" and "look how much we've helped you" attitudes. The insinuations that humans couldn't find a portal hole with detailed directions and a guide. And that ever present attitude that they were so much more superior because they had learned to live without emotions.  
  
Archer calmed himself. He was a host. He had to be cordial. He decided that if his guests behaved themselves (at least as well as Vulcans could behave themselves) he would refrain from offending them. For just a moment he wondered if it was even possible to insult a Vulcan.  
  
The shuttle door opened and four Vulcans stepped out. The first one was the largest Vulcan Archer had ever seen. Most Vulcans were approximately the same size as humans. But this was towered over Archer a good six inches.  
  
From the lines on his face and the gray in his hair, Archer reasoned he must be well over one hundred years old. Probably closer to one hundred fifty. He knew that a life span of two hundred years was quite common for Vulcans. Some even lived longer. But he had never met a Vulcan who had reached anywhere near that limit.   
  
"I'm Jonathon Archer," said Archer, extending his hand. He knew it was probably a waste of time. Vulcans rarely shook hands. "I'm captain of the Enterprise. This is my chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Tucker. Welcome to the Enterprise."  
  
"Tyvek," said the large Vulcan, shaking Archers' hand vigorously, "commanding the Shinnota. Permission to come aboard, sir."  
  
"Permission granted," said Archer.  
  
"This is Saren, my second in command," introduced Tyvek. "I would also like to introduce Salek, my chief engineer. And this is Toran, our shuttle pilot."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you," said Archer, putting on his best diplomatic smile.  
  
"An incredible ship you have here, Captain," said Tyvek. "A marvelous feat of engineering, I must say. If you don't mind, perhaps Salek and Lieutenant Commander Tucker could spend some time discussing your engineering specifications."  
  
Trip looked at Archer with his "please, no" look. Archer hated to disappoint his friend, but he also knew he had no choice in the matter. He didn't want them reporting back to the Vulcan High Command that they had been less than hospitable.  
  
"Perhaps just a short conversation," said Archer. "I'm afraid we don't have a great deal of time, but we'll be happy to exchange information while we're here."  
  
"Excellent," said Tyvek.  
  
"Tyvek," said Toran, the shuttle pilot, "if the Captain doesn't mind, perhaps I could speak with his helmsman."  
  
"Certainly," said Archer, forcing another smile. "He's on the bridge, where we're heading."  
  
"Now, Toran," said Tyvek, "let's not make a pest of ourselves. Captain Archer has been kind enough to allow us to visit his ship. We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome or take advantage of his hospitality."  
  
Archer didn't answer right away. He was too stunned to say anything. He stood and watched as Tyvek had spoken to the young shuttle pilot. What stunned him was not Tyveks' words. What stunned him was something he had never seen on a Vulcan.  
  
The entire time Tyvek was speaking with Toran, he had a smile on his face.  
  
THREE  
  
"Cap'n?" questioned Trip.  
  
"Huh?" said Archer. "Oh, yes. Captain Tyvek, I'm sure Toran won't be a problem."  
  
"You're surprised to see me smile?" said Tyvek.  
  
"Frankly, yes," said Archer. "I was under the impression that Vulcans never showed emotion."  
  
"If you will escort us to your bridge," said Tyvek, "I'll explain."  
  
"Certainly," said Archer.  
  
Archer, Tyvek, Saren, and Toran moved to the turbolift. Salek remained in the shuttle bay and immediately began talking with Trip. As they took the turbolift to the bridge, Tyvek gave the promised explanation.  
  
"We are not what you would call 'typical' Vulcans," said Tyvek. "Some years ago, several of us began to believe that it was not logical to deny our emotional awareness. For centuries Vulcans have suppressed their emotions. Many races now believe that Vulcans have no emotions.  
  
"Nothing could be further from the truth. Vulcans can be as emotional as any race. More emotional in some cases. We just learn to control and repress those emotions. In Vulcan society, it is considered inappropriate to display even the slightest emotion."  
  
"And you don't?" asked Archer.  
  
"Actually, no," said Tyvek. "The Vulcan people are devoted to the pursuit of logic. An admirable pursuit, but in this pursuit they have opted to ignore their emotional half. For a people devoted to logic, does it seem logical to you, Captain, that they should deny part of what makes them living beings?"  
  
"I've always wondered about that myself," said Archer. "I notice you don't use military ranks on your ship."  
  
"No, we don't," said Tyvek. "We are not a military ship. Only a group of like-minded people who travel together. I was selected as 'captain' of the Shinnota by my people. We only use the term 'captain' because it is more convenient when we meet other ships."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "Perhaps under the circumstances, you should call me Jonathon."  
  
"Very well," said Tyvek.  
  
The turbolift arrived at the bridge. The doors opened automatically and the four men stepped out onto the bridge. Everyone looked up from their stations to get a look at their visitors.  
  
"This is our tactical station," said Archer, showing Tyvek around the bridge. "At the moment, Ensign Steiner is manning that station. This is the helm, manned by Ensign Mayweather. Over here is the communications station and my communications officer, Ensign Sato. And this is our science station, with Sub-Commander . . . ."  
  
"T'Pol," finished Tyvek.  
  
Tyvek and T'Pol simply stood and stared at each other. A smile crossed his face. T'Pol only raised a single eyebrow.  
  
"You know the Sub-Commander?" asked Archer.  
  
"Sub-Commander?" questioned Tyvek. "The last time I saw you, T'Pol, you were an ensign."  
  
"That was a long time ago," said T'Pol. "I see you have not changed your philosophy. Still intent on the pursuit of emotions instead of logic."  
  
"There's no reason one can't pursue both," said Tyvek. "That's something I could never make you understand."  
  
"Captain Archer," said T'Pol, ignoring Tyvek, "I am afraid I will have to recuse myself from further contact with Tyvek and his party."  
  
"T'Pol," began Archer.  
  
"I am afraid there is no alternative, sir," said T'Pol. "I do not wish to disobey your orders, but I am forbidden from associating with these people by Vulcan dictate."  
  
"It's okay, Jonathon," said Tyvek. "She's right. Under Vulcan law, it is a crime for her to even be speaking with me. While the Sub-Commander and I disagree over philosophy, I respect her devotion to hers."  
  
"Very well," said Archer. "T'Pol, you're excused."  
  
T'Pol nodded slightly and turned to the turbolift. After she had left the bridge, Tyvek turned to Archer.  
  
"When I and my friends began to espouse our belief that we should embrace our emotions and not ignore them," said Tyvek, "we were ostracized by the Vulcan hierarchy. We were banished from Vulcan forever. We have been named the Shol To Nar."  
  
"The cast out," translated Hoshi.  
  
"I see you speak Vulcan," Tyvek said to Hoshi. "Actually, the literal translation is 'cast into darkness'. Even speaking with us is a crime under Vulcan law. A crime punishable by death."  
  
FOUR  
  
Toran and Travis were busy talking about their experiences as the helmsman of their respective ships. Saren had stayed on the bridge and was engaging the crew on their duties on board the Enterprise. Tyvek and Archer had retired to Archers' ready room.  
  
"Death penalty?" questioned Archer. "I didn't think Vulcans executed their criminals. They claim an enlightened people don't do such things."  
  
"It's the only crime that DOES carry a death penalty," said Tyvek. "It's not something the Vulcans are eager to publicize."  
  
"I can believe that," said Archer.  
  
"You see, Jonathon," said Tyvek, "as I'm sure you're already aware, the entire Vulcan philosophy and way of life evolves around the pursuit of total logic. Anything that goes against that way of life is considered a threat. Especially when someone suggests that abandoning emotions was a mistake. That threatens to undermine everything the Vulcans believe in."  
  
"But to make it a crime punishable by death," said Archer. "That seems excessive even by Vulcan standards."  
  
"Perhaps," said Tyvek. "But it shows how ingrained the pursuit of logic is to the Vulcan people. I used to be one of Vulcans' greatest philosophers. Vulcans used to come from all over the planet just to hear me debate. My specialty was debating the superiority of logic over emotions.  
  
"Then, one day, I realized just how much of my philosophy was based simply on what I had been taught. I wasn't sure if I even believed it. So I began to actually examine my most persuasive arguments. The more I examined my 'beliefs', the more I realized I really didn't believe them. I also began to realize it was illogical to deny a part of what made us what we were."  
  
"I've always thought it was sort of illogical to deny something that you were born with," said Archer. "It would be like me denying my ability to see or hear."  
  
"Precisely my point," said Tyvek. "You should have seen the shocked looks at my next debate when I began to argue FOR emotions instead of against them. Oh, they would never admit they showed shock in their faces. And at first, I was a great hit.  
  
"But when it became apparent that I wasn't just 'playing devils' advocate' as you humans say, the Vulcan heirarchy became very uncooperative. I was ordered to stop espousing my beliefs and return to my primary duty. That of defending our logical upbringing. When I refused, I was banished from Vulcan and branded Shol To Nar; cast into darkness."  
  
"They actually forced you to leave Vulcan?" asked Archer.  
  
"Yes," said Tyvek. "They didn't want my ideas infecting others. Unfortunately, by this time several of my more devoted students had 'come over to my side', so to speak. They had embraced my new philosophy. So we were given a freighter and told to leave never to return."  
  
"What if you do return?" asked Archer.  
  
"We'll be asked to leave again," said Tyvek. "But we have no desire to return. We have decided to establish our own world. We have a nice little planet a couple of light years from here. And our little colony is thriving."  
  
"That's good to hear," said Archer. "I must say, this has been one of the more enjoyable visits I've had with a Vulcan. Our last visit was, shall we say, less than cordial."  
  
He told Tyvek of his last visit with a Vulcan captain.  
  
"I have no doubt," said Tyvek. "I know that Captain. He is one of our more outspoken individuals against contact with humans. He's convinced it can bring nothing but ruination to the Vulcan people."  
  
"He might be right," said Archer, laughing.  
  
"He might at that," said Tyvek, laughing with him.  
  
Tyvek seemed a bit uncomfortable. Archer had not asked him about it, feeling that he would say something when, and if, he felt it appropriate.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you, Jonathon," said Tyvek. "I'm not familiar with Star Fleet regulations and all, but I would consider it a great personal favor."  
  
"What is it, Tyvek?" asked Archer. "If there's anything I can do to help you, I'll be glad to."  
  
"It's this," said Tyvek. "I was wondering if it would be possible for you not to report meeting us to Star Fleet. If you do, the Vulcan High Command will learn of it and I'm afraid that will put T'Pol in a great deal of trouble with them. I'd like to avoid that if possible."  
  
"Well," said Archer, "Star Fleet is very interested in hearing about all of our contacts."  
  
A pained look crossed Tyvek's face.  
  
"Of course," continued Archer, "they did imply they were most interested in our meetings with undiscovered races and civilizations. I don't see how reporting meeting yet another Vulcan ship can hold much interest for them."  
  
Tyvek smiled at Archer.  
  
"Why the concern for T'Pol?" asked Archer. "I'm sure she wouldn't have had the same concern for you. It wouldn't be logical."  
  
"No, it wouldn't," said Tyvek. "Some years ago, T'Pol and I were . . . close."  
  
Archers' eyes widened involuntarily. In all the time he had known her, he hadn't thought of T'Pol in THAT way.  
  
"No, no," said Tyvek, "not like that. She was promised to another. After I embraced emotion, I realized I had feelings for her. I expressed these feelings for her. Needless to say, she rejected me. Vulcan honor and duty and all that. I can't say I blame her. Considering what I was proposing.  
  
"I nearly convinced her to join me. Nearly. In the end, the years of discipline and upbringing won out. She rejected my new philosophy. That's when I was banished. The High Command never learned of this. I would hate to put her in the position where she'd have to explain all that."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "Okay, Tyvek, I'll neglect to include this little meeting in my logs and my reports to Star Fleet. Whatever I may think of T'Pol, she's an excellent science officer. I'd hate to loose her."  
  
"Thank you, Jonathon," said Tyvek. "If you don't mind, I think I'd like to speak with her. Just to say 'hi' after all these years."  
  
"If she'll speak to you," said Archer. "She made it very clear she didn't want anything to do with you."  
  
"She had to," said Tyvek. "In public, she would be honor bound to ignore me. In private, I'm sure she'll speak with me. Even if for just a few minutes."  
  
"You're welcome to try," said Archer.  
  
"Thank you," said Tyvek. "Now, if you will excuse me."  
  
Tyvek and Archer left his ready room. Archer told him where T'Pols' quarters were and how to get there. As Tyvek entered the turbolift, Archer walked over to the communications station where Saren and Hoshi were busy engaged in a conversation in the Vulcan language.  
  
FIVE  
  
Tyvek and his party stood in the shuttle bay while Trip prepared to launch their shuttle. They had spent more time on board the Enterprise than Archer had originally intended they would. Once he had discovered they were not the logic-driven superior-feeling individuals humans were used to, he decided their stay would actually be pleasant. T'Pol was currently on the bridge.  
  
"Jonathon, it's been a real pleasure," said Tyvek, smiling. "Saren, Salek, and Toran tell me they have enjoyed their visit very much."  
  
"My people enjoyed it as well," said Archer. "It has been quite a unique experience. Maybe one day we can come back for a visit."  
  
"You will always be welcome," said Tyvek. "Well, I suppose I should be getting back to the Shinnota. We've been away from our home for some weeks and my crew is anxious to get home."  
  
"Have a safe journey, Tyvek," said Archer.  
  
"And you," said Tyvek.  
  
The Vulcans boarded their shuttle and it was lowered out of the shuttle bay. Within seconds, it was on it's way back to the Vulcan ship.  
  
"As long as I live," said Trip, "I'll never get over this. Imagine, a passionate Vulcan. That Salek was actually a nice fella'. We laughed and joked and we both got some good ideas about upgrading our engines. I think the next time we file a report with Star Fleet, they're gonna' be properly impressed."  
  
"Fine," said Archer. "By the way, Trip, I promised Tyvek that there wouldn't be any mention of our encountering them to Star Fleet. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything about it in your reports."  
  
"Sure, Cap'n," said Trip. "No problem here. Can I ask why?"  
  
"I'll explain it at dinner," said Archer.  
  
He turned and entered the turbolift and headed for the bridge.  
  
Sitting in his chair on the bridge he was a bit uncomfortable. The Enterprise was back on course and his people were busy at their jobs. Ensign Steiner was working out quite well at the tactical station and Archer was contemplating assigning him as Malcolms' permanent relief. He would have to speak with Malcolm first to make sure his tactical officer thought it was a good idea. But he didn't anticipate any problems.  
  
He was uncomfortable because of T'Pol. He had learned some things about her and he wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by mentioning something she would rather he didn't know about. He also didn't want to ignore the matter which would give him the chance to let her know that he understood her situation. He was in a quandary what exactly to do. Suddenly, T'Pol left her station and walked over to his chair.  
  
"Captain," she said. "Tyvek has told me that he has explained to you the situation in which I was placed. I wish to make it clear, sir, that my decision does not reflect my loyalty to this ship or to you."  
  
"I understand that now," said Archer. "I wish you would have told me sooner."  
  
"Had there been sufficient time to do so," said T'Pol, "I would have. As you are aware from Tyveks' explanation, it was more involved than we had time to devote to at that moment."  
  
"Yes, I know," said Archer. "Don't give it a second thought, T'Pol. I've already forgotten the incident."  
  
"I appreciate that, Captain," said T'Pol. "Tyvek also has informed me that you will make no report of this to Star Fleet Command. Again, I am appreciative for this. If the Vulcan High Command should learn of this I would be placed in a position where I would be required to answer questions which I would . . . desire not to answer."  
  
"We take care of our own," said Archer.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Captain?" questioned T'Pol.  
  
"It means we do whatever we can to help each other," said Archer. "As I told Tyvek, I didn't think Star Fleet would be much interested in a report about meeting a Vulcan ship. They're more interested in new races we encounter."  
  
"Still," said T'Pol, "you have done me a service."  
  
"Tell me something," said Archer. "Even considering the circumstances, why did you speak with Tyvek? He was in your quarters for some time. I didn't think you'd even speak to him."  
  
"The last time Tyvek and I spoke," said T'Pol, "I said some things which I wish I had not said. I spoke harshly with him. I wished him to know that I did not mean my harsh words. He is still a brilliant man, even if he is misguided."  
  
"I didn't find him misguided," said Archer. "I found him very eloquent, very well spoken, and insightful."  
  
"You are not Vulcan, Captain," responded T'Pol.  
  
"Good thing for you I'm not," said Archer. "A Vulcan captain would feel obligated to report this incident."  
  
"A Vulcan captain would have avoided the Shinnota once it was discovered who they were," said T'Pol.  
  
"All the same," said Archer, "what Tyvek told me, I will hold in confidence. You don't have to worry about me spreading any of your personal life around."  
  
"Worry is a human emotion," said T'Pol, "and I am incapable of such a reaction. However, I appreciate you discretion in the matter."  
  
"My pleasure," said Archer.  
  
T'Pol didn't say anything else. She turned and returned to her station and continued to scan the surrounding space for any anomalies which might lie in the path of the Enterprise.  
  
Archer stood up and walked over to the tactical station where Ensign Steiner was busy at his duties. In many ways, the ensign reminded Archer of himself at that age. Young, idealistic, and full of energy. Ready to take on the galaxy and anything it had to offer. The ensigns' enthusiasm rekindled those flames in Archer.  
  
"Ensign Steiner," said Archer, "I understand you spend most of your duties in the weapons bay."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Steiner. "I make sure the torpedo bays are ready if the Enterprise should need them."  
  
"I see," said Archer. "Tell me. Would you be interested in assuming additional duties? Something a little bit more in the limelight, so to speak?"  
  
Steiner looked at the captain wondering what he was talking about. Archer smiled to himself as he began to explain the duties as the relief tactical officer for the Enterprise.  
  
THE END  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
